


Firsts

by krod8208



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AU, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krod8208/pseuds/krod8208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it turns out they've been there the whole time.</p><p>Frank and Gerard have been friends since the beginning of time. Maybe it's time they became more.</p><p>AU where they are the same age, not in a band, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Frank took a drag of the cigarette, feeling it infiltrate his lungs as he slowly passed it back to Gerard. He let the smoke escape with his words as he spoke. “Do you remember how old you were when you snuck your first smoke?” They lay flat on their backs next to one another on his bed, feet firmly planted on the floor as the dwindling light made its way past his outdated curtains. Curtains that had probably hung in the dorm room for the last twenty years. Curtains Frank never bothered to open or close, that were starting to yellow from a constant flow of nicotine and varying degrees of sunlight.

“Twelve. You were there.” Gerard chuckled a little. It was a sound Frank had to admit he loved. That, and just the sound of his voice in general.

Frank's voice had changed earlier than Gerard's had (not that Gerard's had changed all that much anyway) , and was further deepened by his cigarette habit. Gerard handed the cigarette back to Frank, letting his hand drop between their bodies. It fell against his friend's but he didn’t bother moving it. If Frank didn’t bring it up, he was going to pretend he didn’t notice the contact.

“Mm,” Frank remembered now. “Oh yeah. Got my first detention because of that, too.” That had been ages ago.

Gerard chuckled. “We were dumb little shits. Who smokes behind the middle school in broad daylight?”

Frank sat up and snubbed the end of the cigarette into the ashtray he’d made himself in ceramics class sophomore year of high school. He’d told the teacher it was a change dish. She hadn’t bought it, but she’d praised its form and symmetry. The back of his hand felt cold where it was missing the heat from Gerard’s skin. He let himself fall backwards when he’d finished stabbing the end of the cigarette into the ash, his hand settling back where it had been. Closer, maybe. Gerard didn’t react. Good.

“It was all downhill from there, wasn’t it?”

Frank thought it over. Together, the two of them accounted for most of the days that the school's staff had had to pull detention-duty. “Remember the first time you snuck me out of the house?”

Gerard snorted. “Your grace was astounding.”

Frank reached across and punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Fuck you. My shoelace got caught on the fence.”

“So you’ve maintained since you picked your pretty little ass up off the ground.” The words left Gerard’s mouth before he could stop them, and he felt heat climbing his neck, towards his face. Frank's finger twitched against his, and he wasn’t sure if he hoped it was a reaction to his comment or not.

Frank swallowed his heart as it threatened to creep up his throat. Gerard had been there for so many of his “firsts”. First tattoo, first piercing, despite the grumblings of Frank’s mother. First drink, first heartbreak. “You were there the first time my dad kicked me out.”

“And the second.” Gerard remembered Frank, red-eyed and breathing hard, pounding on his door in the rain. His dad hadn’t reacted well to his not-entirely-hetero tendencies. Gerard had let him in, stripped him of his wet jacket, wrapped him in a blanket, and…

“You were my first kiss.”

This stunned Gerard. “What about Claire? In seventh grade after the dance?” His face flamed, cheeks red as he turned his head slowly to face his best friend.

“I made that up. And even if I hadn’t, it wouldn’t have counted.” His eyes met Gerard’s. They were only inches apart, but Frank was trying to cross an ocean to get to Gerard, and had been for some time.

“Why not?” It was almost a whisper, hope rising so close to his surface that there was almost no room for his voice.

Frank worried his lower lip for a moment, never breaking eye contact with Gerard as he thought out the words. “Only counts if it means something.”

Ten fingers found one another, looping together. Two sets of lungs synched up, pulling nervous breaths.

“So, when I kissed you,” Gerard closed his eyes. “That meant something to you?” When he opened them again, Frank was still staring at him.

“You idiot.” There was no venom in it. Only fondness. Frank rolled to his side, and hovered over the only person who’d ever really been there for him. The only person who knew the way his pieces fit back together when he’d been scattered. 

He leaned in, the distance between them closed, and his next words fell to rest on the lips of his love. “It meant everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Wattpad account with OCs, but I wrote it with Frerard in mind, so let's let it live here as it was intended.


End file.
